Rick Sanchez(RMRA)
Rick Sanchez is a character in Pokemon Rick and Morty's Regional Adventures.He is an adventure-loving, homicidal dimension-hopper who travels the Pokemon world with his grandson Morty. Appearance Rick is a tall, lanky old man. He has long legs and arms and is very skinny. He has a dimly tanned ashy complexion and grey-blue hair with a bald spot on the back of his head. He has spiky hair on his head and a unibrow. His face is wrinkly as he has bags under his eyelids and a pressure fold above his unibrow that follows its position and laugh lines on both sides of his mouth. He wears a white lab coat with a light blue green shirt underneath. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes. He is occasionally seen with some green spill on his mouth, Showing up mainly when he is drunk or after he throws up. Rick speaks in a rambling, stammering manner that is often interrupted by belching and gagging, usually from being drunk. Personality Rick is a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including brain-enhancing helmets, dream-invading devices, portals to several different dimensions, and the world's first amusement park inside the body of a living human. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. Rick is easily bored and does not do well with routine. When his curse removing store started requiring real work, Rick simply lit the whole store on fire and abandoned it. He regularly goes to other dimensions to harvest resources and will often willingly kill aliens to get them. He is willing to be extremely brutal such as when people betray him or his life or those close to him are danger. He is usually portrayed as homicidal and having a large disregard for life, enough that he came close to bombing the world with neutrinos while drunk. He was shown to find killing fun during the Purge and was even willing to kill Morty's half-Gazorpian son due to the child's danger to everyone and unstable nature. This does not make him completely heartless, however, as he has been shown to be shocked, startled or annoyed by loss of life that he deems unnecessary, foolish or unreasonable. He was panicked when Unity destroyed an entire city that Rick thought still had people in it, since he was unsure if Summer and Morty were there or not. He also was shocked and upset by people he was close to dying or nearly dying.When Bird Person was killed by Tammy, Rick flew into a rage, mowing down multiple Federation troops. Rick gasped when seeing Jerry being shot several times and left mutilated. During the time of the Festival, he only watched the killing for a few short seconds before becoming overwhelmed by the violence and vomiting. Biography Not much is known about Rick's life before his current state seen in the show except for a few things that have been vaguely mentioned in the series. It has been mentioned multiple times that Rick has been absent from the family for at least fourteen years. Main Party Rotom.png Pidgeot.png Sudowoodo.png Gyarados.png Rick's team consists of land, sea and sky Pokemon(Sudowoodo, Gyarados and Pidgeot respectively)as well as a Rotom, due to its ability to time travel(BTW, his starter was a Snivy, which he put in the box once it reached its final form.He still uses it though) Boxed 439Mime Jr.png Vulpix.png Serperior.png Rick has these 3 Pokemon in his box, 2 of which he uses(Vulpix and Serperior) Appearances Rick and Morty's Regional Adventure Every episode(duh) Delta, Rick and Morty:3 Dimensional Heroes Episode 1-23 NOT IN EPISODE 18! Trivia * Rick is based on Rick Sanchez from Adult Swim's ''Rick and Morty ''series * He is the main protagonist of Rick and Morty's Regional Adventure * At the end of RMRA, Rick actually dies, but swaps bodies before being shot.He continues to swap bodies throughout the episode. Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon trainers